Pillars of Eternity II: Deadfire (2018)
Pillars of Eternity II: Deadfire is a role-playing video game developed by Obsidian Entertainment and published by Versus Evil. It is the sequel to Pillars of Eternity. It was released for Linux, MacOS and Microsoft Windows on May 8, 2018. Cast *Ashley Johnson - Narrator | Pike Trickfoot | Ydwin *Laura Bailey - Vex'ahlia | Xoti *Liam O'Brien - Serfan | Vax'ildan *Marisha Ray - Keyleth | Mala *Matt Mercer - Aloth | Edér | Shaun Gilmore *Sam Riegel - Bearn | Imp Voices | Nemnok the Devourer | Rekke | Seyorielaphas *Taliesin Jaffe - Eothas | Percival de Rolo *Travis Willingham - Grog Strongjaw | Tekēhu 'Cast' *Aicha Kossoko - Flaune Elette *Alexander Bean - Bathor Erkon | Rathun Vanguard *Allegra Clark - Fleet Master Okaya | Modwyr | Olesca Sarasso | Player Voice - Female Feisty | Wael *Andres Williams - Ahocco | Galian | Sanza *Andrew Wincott - Guardian of Ukaizo | Ifren | Nizro, Canta Nicese | Tama Watua | Two-Eyed Pim *Angus Wright - Aimuro | Duc Remasi Storanzo me Selona | Orron | Rymrgand *Ashley Zhangazha - Apāro | Bathhouse Steward | Benweth | Giordu Red-Handed | Jailer | Pekeho | Rongi *Barbara Rosenblat - azanui Karū *Bentley Kalu - Konstanten | Mukūmu *Bethanie Monroe - Mirke *Chalia La Tour - Himuihi | Nairi | Netehe *Cleo Sylvestre - Ezzali Bardarro *Dan Bottomley - Ilari | Martino Valera | Rust | Ymir *Daphne Rubin - Queen Onekaza II *David Morley Hale - Captain Darmo | Captain Vilami | Cotta | Pietro | Ranetti *Edmund Dehn - Anahāru | Barguami | Co'el Marcellus | Concelhaut | Eld Engrim | Oromino | Oswald | Rännig | Remaro *Elizabeth Guterbuck - Kalei | Marihi | Player Voice - Female Smooth | Widla *Eric Meyers - Ekenu | Overseer Hitenga | Sugaan | Zamar *Ezra Knight - Dereo the Lean | Governor Clario | Player Voice - Male Noble | Tamau *Fernando Tiberini - Menzzago *Ffion Jolly - Avetta | Baltia | Brizze | Nera Bardatto *Garrick Hagon - Enoi | High Priest Kasu *Harriet Hare - Aenalys | Cathŵenna | Selinia | Taerna | Udita *Harry Myers - Crookspur Tavernkeeper | Snake Eyes Condwen | Thorel | Yseyr the Berathian *Henny Russell - Muhai | Pitli | Ruāsare *Ina Marie Smith - Anniq | Beggar | Delemgan 1 | Player Voice - Female Kind | Tipa *Jane Karen - Jadaferlas the Ancient *Jared Zeus - Atēpu | Barati | Hamuto Stoneheel | Kaali | Player Voice - Male Feisty | Tawenu *Jennifer Armour - Biha | Gwenfin | Kusi | Mokeha | Okauro | Player Voice - Female Mystic | Tumara | Zuhira *Jessica Carroll - Calandra | Corrina | Player Voice - Female Stoic | Syri the Siren | Töla *Jonathan Smallwood - Wael *Josh Kidd - Ruddy Feyr *Julia Innocenti - Auctioneer Marcca | Captain Radora | Fassina | Savia | Sceydwin *Karen Cass - Benessa | Dessiral | The Steward *Katherin Fenton - Bauha | Delemgan 2 | Emeini | Fyrna | High Priestess Saewyn | Kipeha | Näga Soul | Nungata | Player Voice - Female Cocky *Kevin Shen - Player Voice - Male Kind *Kimberly Marable - Player Voice - Female Noble | Storm Speaker Ikawha | Waenglith *Laila Berzins - Magran *Lara Parmiani - Aenia | Iverra | Lucia Rivan *Liza Ross - The Rotted Lady | Woedica *Lucy Paterson - Captain Mad Morena | Malnaj | Pirate | Seafol | Udyne *Mela Lee - Hylea | Ondra | Pallegina *Mike Hayley - Embēta | High Priest Hati | Lore College Chanter *Nancy Crane - The Pallid Knight | Tuaha *Nathan Osgood - Huana Stalker | Lamond | Player Voice - Male Sinister | The Spindle Man *Paul Panting - Degnos | Giacolo | Larro Bardatto | Rinco | Zili Valera *Penelope Rawlins - Beza | Yngfrith *Peter Kenny - Elias Zelen | Furrante | Shrimp *Roberr G Slade - Atsura | Galawain | Player Voice - Male Mystic | Takano | Tangara | Tatok | Wirtan *Roberto Benfenati - Atello Valera | Ernezzo | Luca | Vektor *Roger May - Bertenno | Carlo Fortuni | Rum-Dumb Riggere *Russ Bain - Acolyte Kinnuq | Copperhead | Ganor | Jacob Harker | Orso Valera | Player Voice - Male Cocky *Ryan Forde Iosco - Player Voice - Male Smooth *Sarah Borges - Badema | Delemgan 3 | Ogne | Player Voice - Female Sinister | Sedūzo *Shannon Torrence - Guildmaster Mairu *Stephen Hill - Prince Aruihi *Tommie Earl Jenkins - Director Castol | Player Voice - Male Stoic *Tracy Wiles - Unlucky Ancret *William Salyers - Injured Soldier | Weto *Zainab Jah - Lueva Alvari *Zoe Tapper - Captain Aeldys 'Walla Talent' *Scott Humphrey *Claudia Besso *Howard Rosenstein *Victoria Sanchez *Mark Camacho *Amber Goldfarb *Carlo Mestroni *Jennifer Seguin Category:Video Games Category:2018 Video Games